


Things to Think About When You're Stranded in the Woods of Ohio

by showmethebeefy



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Canon-Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Relationship Contemplation, i just really wanted to write a fic about after they left okay, mention of a boner, narration almost the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmethebeefy/pseuds/showmethebeefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hot air balloon inevitably crashed, Dan is left with a long night to think about things that have happened, and things yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Think About When You're Stranded in the Woods of Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Agents of Cracked before, but it's one of my favorite fandoms. I'm hoping the characterizations were okay. There wasn't a lot of Michael because I have no idea how to write him, but I'm hoping if I ever write more for AoC (and I plan on it) that Michael will be more prominent. Sorry this is mostly narration, I just couldn't think of another way to get the thoughts across.

Dan couldn’t sleep. After Michael had crashed the hot air balloon in a method Dan preferred not to think about, they had been forced to camp out in the woods of Ohio. Ohio was a dangerous and mysterious place to those who didn’t understand it, and Dan couldn’t help be worried about wild vicious animals lurking in the shadows of the forest.

Having pulled the deflated fabric of the balloon through some low-hanging branches, Dan and Michael had settled down to sleep. This had not happened without incident, of course, as Dan had needed Michael’s improbable strength to haul the balloon into position, but Dan preferred not to think about minor details.

They were curled up, now, on patchy grass and dead leaves, Michael spooning Dan hard. Michael had a clear erection. Dan could feel his weird dick pressing up against his back. He thought maybe he could get used to the feeling, eventually.

It was none of these things that kept Dan awake. Sure, as a whole they kept him up, but it was something else entirely. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. He’d been feeling these dumb feelings for Michael for a while now, but honestly he hadn’t stopped to think about exactly what they’d entailed. At least, until the balloon. The first act of a Lifetime movie, he’d said. He couldn’t have helped taking Michael along. He had just been so pathetic, and Dan had been sure he would not have remained self-sufficient if Dan had abandoned him on the West Coast. It had been his burgeoning feelings that had convinced him, and maybe a little guilt. Either way, they had kissed, and suddenly everything had become clear and muddled at once.

Dan shifted his arm out of Michael’s grasp, touching his lip. It hurt. He’d bloodied Michael’s nose by accident, what with the force they’d kissed each other. They’d ended up splitting apart from each other suddenly, blood gushing from both of their faces, gasping for breath. Two idiots in a hot air balloon.

Were they in a relationship now? Dan wasn’t sure. It was this thought that truly troubled him, causing him to furrow his brow and fidget some more, pulling himself away from Michael’s giant, warm body. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. In fact, he’d never even been in this situation. Mandy had just been a constant stream of not really being together, and Kelly Wheeler didn’t count at all since he’d just, as he preferred not to think about, porked an empty pig costume. He was really in Relation-Town now, and now that he’d reached his stop, he didn’t know whether to get off the bus or stay awkwardly in the back corner where he’d always been. Michael made him want to get off that bus.

Michael’s arms tightened around Dan like a vise, pulling him back against Michael’s boner. Dan squirmed, uncomfortable. The grip was too tight. Not that Michael would ever let up. About anything, really, if he remembered in the morning that they had kissed. This was something that would stick with them, Dan felt. And Michael, as with all things Dan-involved, would latch on like a leech until he’d gotten everything out of it that he could.

“Is this really going to go anywhere?” Dan wondered aloud, whispering it to the quiet night. The crickets didn’t respond, and the inevitable coyotes didn’t say anything either. However, Michael did stir at his back, arms moving as he pulled away slightly.

“Are we goin’ somewhere?” Michael slurred sleepily. He had drugged himself into oblivion, so Dan was surprised he had come out of his stupor so soon.

“No, buddy,” Dan replied, jabbing Michael with the nearest bear tranquilizer. “We’re not going anywhere.” Michael relaxed back into his dreamlike stupor, and Dan let himself fall back into his arms. Sure, he might not know where their future leads. What mattered was the now, and for the first time in a long time, he was held in the arms of someone he loves.


End file.
